The invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or freezer unit having at least one door as well as having at least one output unit which is arranged in the door and by means of which goods, in particular ice and/or water can be output.
Such output units serve to provide the user of the unit with, for example, ice cubes, crushed ice cubes, water, etc., without said user having to open the door of the unit for this purpose.
The output unit must be made such that it is matched to the door design such as e.g. to the door thickness, the door shape, etc., which has the result that different door designs require the use of correspondingly differently made output units.